What If World
by Lil'Okami
Summary: What if all stories came from somewhere, not just the writer’s head. What if every story character had a counterpart in the real world. What if they found out they were a story...
1. A New World

This is my first fanfic, so please tell me how you like it. -- LittleWolf

All characters are owned by Clamp, so if I mess up on something please don't sue me.

I haven't watched all the card captor shows and movies, everything in here is from what I've learned on the Internet. If I mix anything up, please don't get mad at me. The names in this story go by the Japanese version of Card Captors, names are:

Sakura is still Sakura

Li Showron is Syaoran Li

Maddison is Tomoyo

Tori is Touya

Jullian is Yukito

Meilin Rae is Meilin Li (she's Li's cousin)

Kero is still Kero

Ms. Makenzie is Kaho

Eli is Eriol

This is Fan Fiction so everything here is not necessarily true. If you're a Sakura/Syaoran fan or a Meilin/Syaoran fan you may not like this story.

What If....?

By: LittleWolf

Chapter 1: A New World

* * *

What if all stories came from somewhere, not just the writer's head. What if every story character had a counterpart in the real world. What if they found out they were a story.....

* * *

"Mom come on, we have only an hour to get to the airport," a tall, thin red-head yelled back over her shoulder as she grabbed two suitcases and ran out the door.

(at the airport)

"I'm going to miss you, Jin," her mother gave her a hug, crying on her shoulder.

"It's only a year, mom, I'll be back, I promise."

"I know, but you're my baby I don't want you to go."

"MOM! Don't call me that in public, please!!"

"Oh, sorry."

(over pa) "Flight 1089, with service to Seoul, Korea, is boarding now at gate 13B. All passengers please proceed to the gate with your tickets ready."

"That's me, mom, I've gotta go," Jin said as she picked up her carry-on. "Don't worry mom, I'll call, and write. You'll know everything about me there that you know here, I promise."

"I know dear, I know."

Jin reached over and gave her mother a hug and a goodbye kiss, "See you in one year."

Then she turned to get on the plane. As she got on the plane she cried silently, I miss home already, it's only a year, right? Only a year.....

_

* * *

_

_(narrator: Jin is going to Korea as an exchange student. She will live with a family that she knows there for a year. Jin is seventeen and is in her senior year of high school. She knows this will be an experience of a lifetime, she just doesn't know how big her experience is about to become.)_

* * *

"Hey, Jin, over here," Mrs. Yeh called at the girl just getting off the plane. "Long time, no see," she jested as they hugged.

"Hey it's only been two months." Jin replied.

"Still we have some catching up to do, and some sight seeing." Mrs. Yeh said as the two picked up Jin's suitcases and walked out of the airport.

* * *

"OOOH, I LOVE IT!!! Thank you, the room is beautiful. I love the view." Jin exclaimed with glee. She went to the window and looked out to the beautiful mountain scene.

"I knew you would like it. Your school's about four blocks down the road. Tomorrow I'll take you to see downtown, good night." Mrs. Yeh said as she shut the door.

I'm finally here, far away from all that is familiar to me. She reached down to her ring, her most precious thing in the world. Her parents gave it to her when they got married. I miss them. It's only a year, only a year, only a year.....


	2. New Beginnings

Comments and Questions are appreciated- LittleWolf

What If....?

By: LittleWolf

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

* * *

_Two weeks after Jin landed in Korea)_

A tall, red headed girl walked down the street wearing a new school uniform. She held a new book bag and was looking at a class schedule, muttering to herself. "Room 14C, ok I can do that...I hope." She kept on walking with her head down till she ran into something. She fell down and her book bag fell open, its contents flying all over the sidewalk.

"Sorry, I'm such a klutz," a young male voice said as a hand reached down to help her.

"Thanks," Jin said, dusting herself off. Then she looked up to see whom she had run into. All she could do was stare. In front of her was this tall, incredibly handsome, brown-haired young man. He looked to be about seventeen and he was wearing the same school uniform that she was. He had an 'I'm sorry' look on his face, but it was his eyes Jin was staring at; they were a beautiful shade of amber, warm yet with a strong 'I-can-take-care-of-myself' look to them.

"You ok?" he asked giving her a quizzical look.

"Uh..yeah..I'm fine," Jin answered as she quickly lowered her eyes, with a slight flush on her cheeks. "Oh no," she said as she saw her book bag, "now I'm going to be late."

"Oh, don't worry I'll help you," the boy said bending down to help her pick up her books.

They quickly got everything picked up and back in her book bag. "Oh, no look at the time, we only have two minutes to get to class," Jin said as she looked at her watch.

"Come with me, I know a short cut; this way," the boy said as he ran between two buildings and jumped the fence. Great, I just got here and I'm already getting into trouble. Jin thought as she followed the boy between two more buildings, they came around the corner to see the school. They hurried up the steps, "Thanks," Jin said as she ran in the school. They ran through the doors, "Maybe I'll see you again; hey, by the way, what's your name?"

"Li, It's Syaoran Li," the boy said as he ran down a separate hallway.

Jin stumbled in her run for a second I know that name, but from where...? She gave up trying to figure it out as she finally reached her room.

* * *

"Hello class. Welcome to a new year. I believe most of you know each other from previous years. But this year we have a new exchange student from the United States. Please say hello to Jin Poi."

It's her again. I guess that explains the accent. At least I'm not the only one in the class from another country. Syaoran thought.

There's Syaoran, I must have taken the long route to class. Jin thought to herself.

"Jin go sit down there next to Takashi. Takashi raise your hand so she can see you."

She went and sat down next to a dark-haired boy with eyes that looked closed all the time

"Hi, my name's Takashi. Did you hear the story about the exchange student that disappeared after her first day at scho..ow," he said as some girl with light brown hair hit him in the back of the head.

"Quit telling lies, Takashi, or I'll hit you harder," turning to Jin, "Hi, I'm Chiharu, don't pay any attention to Takashi's stories, he just tries to find some gullible person to believe his hooey. "

Jin smiled at them and thanked Chiharu for her advice.

"OK, class, please take out your math book..."

_

* * *

_

_(Two days later as Jin walks home from school)_

Uuggg, math is sooooo boring, why can't they come up with some better way to teach it besides trying to shove numbers in our head? Jin thought as she walked along. She passed the park that she saw everyday, but something was wrong today...something she couldn't put her finger on. She decided to take a walk through the park. As she was walking she heard a noise off to the side of the gravel path. She decided to investigate. She hid behind a tree at the last minute on an impulse. What she saw before her would make someone take a closer look at his or her own sanity. A girl, slender and tall, with auburn hair and emerald green eyes stood in the center of the clearing. She was wearing a frilly pink outfit with long evening gloves and a hat. In her hands was a staff, it kind of looked like a bird beak on the end with wings behind it. Behind the girl was the boy that Jin had met earlier, Syaoran Li. What is he doing here? she thought. Syaoran was wearing a green outfit with long sleeves. He had a sword in front of him. Behind the girl and Syaoran, was another girl and what looked to be a flying stuffed animal. The girl had long black hair and a camcorder in her hands. She appeared to be recording Syaoran and the other girl. All of a sudden Syaoran pulled out what looked like an old piece of paper with symbols on it. He said something Jin couldn't hear then threw the paper up and hit it with his sword. Then lightning came out of the card to strike something Jin couldn't see from where she was. The girl then yelled something and hit the air with her staff. Something was being sucked in to the area in front of her staff! Then everything calmed down and a card appeared in the girl's hand.

Jin turned to run but tripped over a protruding root, she let out a yelp of pain, realizing now that it was too late to get away unknown. The stuffed animal flew near and yelled, "Over here." Syaoran saw Jin on the ground and yelled to the girl with the staff, "Sakura, use sleep, now!" The girl, Sakura, drew out a card and hit it with her staff. A little fairy-looking thing came out of the card and flew toward Jin.

The fairy flew over Jin and she yelled out, "No, Please, No!!!" as she collapsed asleep on the ground.


	3. Changes

* * *

Again Questions and Comments are greatly appreciated-LittleWolf 

What If....?

By: LittleWolf

Chapter 3: Changes

* * *

"What was she doing there?!" Sakura yelled at no one in particular.

"Maybe she just wanted to go for a walk in the park," came the emotionless reply from Syaoran, who stood in the corner.

They were in Sakura's house. Sleeping on Sakura's bed was the new exchange student, Jin. She had walked in on them catching a card. Sakura had used the Sleep card on her; she fell asleep but they couldn't just leave her there. So they brought her back to Sakura's house. Now they were deciding what to tell her when she woke up.

"I think we should act like we don't know what she's talking about. Make her think it was all a dream." Keroberos said.

"I disagree, I think we should tell her the truth," Tomoyo said as she walked into the room with a tray holding some hot tea. "How could it hurt to tell her the truth, I mean, I know, and have I ever done anything wrong?"

"No, but we know you, we don't know her," Syaoran stated indicating Jin.

Just then Jin started to groan and wake up.

* * *

"Uhhh...uhh," Jin groaned. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. In the room stood three people, Syaoran, the girl he called Sakura, and the dark-haired girl. Then she noticed the flying stuffed animal hovering near the end of the bed. It quickly tried to hide before she saw it. "Where am I?"

* * *

The girl opened her eyes and looked around. Kero tried to hide, but he was a little slow.

"Where am I?" the girl said.

"Here, have some tea," Tomoyo said sitting down on the bed.

"Thank You," Jin said as she sipped the tea. "I'm sorry for walking in on all of you. I'm just so surprised that you're all real. I mean I used to watch your series on TV, I just never imagined that you were really real."

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"You know, your television and manga series CardCaptors and Card Captor Sakura." Jin stated matter-of-factly.

"WHAT??!?!?!?" all four of them shouted. Kero flew up out of hiding and into Jin's face, "What are you talking about, crazy girl?"

"Come on, like you guys haven't noticed the anime series about you, Guardian Beast of the clow, Sakura, the Card Mistress, Syaoran, the Chinese exchange student who is a descendent of Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards, and Tomoyo, you're the rich girl who makes Sakura's outfits and video tapes most of the card captures. It is a very popular tv series."

She called Li-Kun by his first name and he didn't correct her...well neither did I. She's just an exchange student, maybe he's letting her off Sakura thought to herself.

"H..how do you know so much about us?" Syaoran said, his usually calm and emotionless face filled with surprise and a little dismay.

"I told you, the tv series. I used to watch it all the time. ...wait a second, you guys don't know about it do you? Oh my, you really don't...um..do you have a computer with the internet I could use? I want to show you guys something." Jin said as she got up, giving them a an expectant look.

They all looked at her like she was crazy but when it seemed apparent that she wasn't giving up, Sakura sighed and lead the way downstairs.

"Here's the computer; might I ask what your looking for?" Sakura asked as she turned on the computer.

"Sure, I'm looking for proof to prove I'm not crazy, as I'm sure you all think I am. There are hundreds of sites dedicated to you guys, you'll see. "Jin said while maneuvering around the Internet, "Yes! Here, come look at this." Jin said, on the screen was the official CardCaptor home page. The others stared at the screen in disbelief. Jin began surfing the site showing them different pictures of themselves in anime. Then she moved on to other sites showing many different screen shots and profile info. Then she turned to Sakura and Syaoran and asked, "I have one question before I show you the next thing; are you two going out...or do you even have a thing for each other?"

They looked at each other then back at Jin, "What the h are you talking about?!?!?" Syaoran questioned her indignantly. Jin _thought_ he said that but his mouth didn't move he just looked at her like she was crazy. What is going on with me? she asked herself. "Well I'll take that as a no. This is really a hoot. Now, take a look at this." And up on the screen came on of the sites dedicated to Sakura and Syaoran. They all just stared at the screen, Syaoran and Sakura's mouths were agape, both blushing slightly.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"It's a site by some fan about both of yours' romance with each other. So you guys really didn't know about all of this? Is it all the same?" Jin asked.

"Well by what I see it's correct up to the 52nd card, that wasn't the last card there have been many more. I don't know who Eriol is, or Ruby Moon and Spinner. We thought there were only 52 cards but more and more keep appearing." Tomoyo said. Just then Meilin walked in, "What is going on here?"

* * *

Note: This program won't let me use the symbols I used to signify time/pov change, so thats what the horizontal rules are for. Sorry for the choppy look.


	4. Announcements

Questions and Comments are very appreciated - LittleWolf

Sorry that the story is a little confusing until now. This chapter should clear it up. Just be patient.

Note: ::Word:: = thoughts

What If....?

By: LittleWolf

Chapter 4: Announcements

* * *

Meilin was _supposed_ to meet Syaoran three hours ago, for dinner. "Where is that stupid boy?" she fumed. She went to his apartment, and he was not there; she went to his usual hangout spots, again, not there. She went to some of his guy friends who told her that they thought they had seen him with Sakura. ::She did not, I know she did not!!! I will kill her!!! Syaoran's my man!!:: she thought as she stormed down the street toward Sakura Kinomoto's house.

She stormed up to the front door and started pounding on it. "Kinomoto I know you're in there, let me in!!" she shouted through the door. Touya, Sakura's older brother, opened the door.

"What do you want?" Touya asked, annoyed.

"I _want_ to know where Syaoran is!" She said indignantly.

"That little gaki better not be here. Come in."

Meilin walked into the house and went into the living room. There in front of her was Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, and that new red head that Meilin disliked.

"What is going on here?" Meilin said very frustrated.

* * *

Ever since the girl, Jin, had appeared in the clearing, Kero had been having a strange feeling. ::What is it about that girl. There's something strange about her. Why do I feel that she's going to change our world?:: Kero listened to the new girl talk, when she started talking about 'tv' and 'can't believe your real' he really knew something was wrong. When she said they were a tv and manga series he had to come out and confront this crazy girl.

"What are you talking about, crazy girl?" he asked.

That was the first time he had really gotten a look at her. She looked to be the same age as Sakura, she had long dark red hair that she had pulled back away from her face. Her face looked kind and welcoming, when she smiled, but it was her eyes that caught Kero's attention. They were big, round,...and violet. Violet was a very unusual color. ::The only time I've ever heard of violet eyes was a very powerful telepath. He was the best of them all and...the last.:: Kero watched her closely as his speculations began to grow.

* * *

Jin was really surprised to see _anime_ characters standing in front of her. They were alive, living, breathing, and talking to HER. ::I must be dreaming:: she pinched herself, ::nope, it's real. But how?:: she hadn't meant to tell them about the books and tv series but her mouth just ran of it's own accord. After that she knew nothing else to do but to show them proof. She knew exactly where to go. She use to visit there almost everyday for months, while she was going through an anime phase.

"Here it is!" she said. They looked shocked. ::No small wonder, I mean if I was a comic I would freak... That animal, ur, I mean Kero keeps staring at me. Why?:: Just then Meilin walked in.

* * *

"OH NO, Meilin, I'm so sorry. I forgot. We were catching a card when Jin walked in and ..." Syaoran started to apologize.

"Don't give me your excuses Syaoran. You just wanted to be with Sakura, didn't you? Your so inconsiderate and arrogant." Meilin shot back.

"Meilin, he has a good excuse, just ..." Tomoyo started.

"_Just_ what do you mean arrogant, you little snippy snob." Syaoran snapped back.

"I'm not a sno..."

"Please, be quiet..."

"He has a good reason...."

"You're such a jerk.."

"Please, quiet..."

"And you're a bimbo..."

"Whhhhaaattt, why you little..."

"SHUT UP!!!!!" They all turned to look at Jin.

"Just stop your bickering," Jin turned to Meilin, "Syaoran was here because I ran into them unexpected in the park, capturing a card. They had to put me to sleep and bring me back here. Then I,... OH !!, Mrs. Yeh doesn't know where I am. I have to call her."

"It's ok, we got her number out of the school directory and told her you were studying here for awhile," Sakura replied.

"Oh, thank you."

"What's that on the computer screen?" Meilin asked.

"Oh, that, um, Meilin..." Jin started.

"We're comic characters." Syaoran interjected.

"You're _anime_ characters, _with_ your own show on tv." Jin corrected.

"WHAAATT?!?!?!"

"It may seem confusing, but about six years ago an author in Japan came up with the idea for Card Captor Sakura. It was popular in Japan and then went to the USA. That's where I saw it. It was pretty popular there, too. Sakura was the main character, she found the Clow Book and released the cards. Kero came out and named Sakura the new Card Captor. About a week later in the story, Syaoran came from Hong Kong to get the Clow Cards. Soon after Meilin, his fiancee, came to help Syaoran. You eventually caught all the cards and some new threat came. Some guy named Eriol, the reincarnation of Clow Reed, came to help Sakura without telling her. Then the season ends as Sakura finds out that Eriol was helping her and Syaoran telling her that he loves her. I know, some of it sounds strange, but.... Syaoran and Sakura told me that the stories only true up until the last card."

"Yeah more and more keep showing up." Syaoran added.

"_You're_ in LOVE with _her_?!?!?" Meilin cried.

"No," they both said in unison.

"She's too annoying," Syaoran added. Jin was shocked again ::Wait, I _know_ that time he didn't move his mouth. What is going on?::

"How could I like him?" was Sakura's reply, but Jin noticed she hadn't moved her mouth as well, ::Her too?!?!?!? WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!?::

* * *

Syaoran and Meilin had a fierce staring contest for two minutes when all of a sudden Jin bent over, doubled screaming.

"AAAAAAAHHHH, STOP, JUST STOP IT!!!!!!!", then she ran out of the house still screaming.

"What is wrong with her?" Meilin asked.

They all shrugged. As they questioned each other, Kero flew over and whispered in Sakura's ear.

"I need to tell you something," he whispered.

They walked out of the room to the kitchen.

"What?"

"I think Jin has magical powers."

"WHAT?!?!?"

"Shhhhhh, I don't want the Gaki and Meilin to know, yet. Have you seen her eyes? They're violet; that's a very, very rare eye color."

"Yeah, I noticed them. I thought they looked beautiful."

"Well, violet eyes are one of the most common signs of telepathy. One of the strongest telepaths ever was a man with _violet_ eyes. And by what we just witnessed there with Jin, I think she may be developing telepathic powers."

"Really?!?!? We have to find her."

"Yeah, she's probably just starting to hear dozens of strange voices in her head and has no idea what's going on."

They ran into the living room and told the others that they had to find Jin, and quick. They all ran out of the house to look.

"Sakura, use the fly card, we could look for them in the air." Kero said. Sakura nodded agreement.

"Ok, Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the Wand, the Force ignite, Fly Release." Sakura chanted, then to Tomoyo, "Come on, let's go."

They climbed on and headed up into the sky. Syaoran and Meilin stayed on the ground going in separate directions looking for Jin.


End file.
